Harmony
by geena8123
Summary: Mackenzie Winchester was born into the life of hunting, when she sets off with Dean and Sam on a classic werewolf hunt, the case starts to morph and change, the deeper they dig, the higher the death toll becomes. Will they be able to stop the thing that's doing this, or will Mackenzie's new friendships distract her from the job at task? Rated T for Dean's french


Chapter 1

"Where are we going again?" Mackenzie whined from her usual spot in Dean's '67 Chevy Impala. "Um, Beacon Hills, California." Sam answered her quickly, Dean still wasn't speaking to her since the whole "I hate the family business, I'm running away. I hate this family, I'm not even a real Winchester." Incident. So what we have the same father, Mackenzie thought, we don't have the same mother, and that is where she is not connected to them at all. Their mother made a deal with this yellow eyed demon, that yellow eyed demon then killed their mother. That's why their father became a hunter, to kill the yellow eyed demon. He then trained Dean and Sam to become hunters, and then one year he went away, and didn't come back for two years. Well during those two years he made Mackenzie, with another woman, she left them, her aunt then raised her to be a hunter. Now that their father is dead she had to go find Sam and Dean, and they've been hunting together since her 17th birthday which was a month ago. Mackenzie leaned back in her seat, silence fell over the car, Dean was so pissed that he wouldn't even turn on the radio. She sighed, no one seemed to react, she sighed again, she was once again ignored. "Dean, you're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later." Mackenzie stated arrogantly. It was his turn to sigh now,"You could've gotten yourself killed, running away like that with that vampire abducting blondes, oh an what color is your hair? That's right it's blonde," Dean said yelling at her. "Alright, I know, it was stupid but I've kinda had enough of this bullshit I just want a normal life with a real future!" she said yelling back at him. "Kenz, look up from that stupid phone and get a good look at me and Sam, this is your future. You can't escape it and I sure as hell wish we could help you escape but you just damn can't." He said yelling again, she sighed again,"Why are we going to California again?" She asked, this was their usual procedure, they fight and then Mackenzie just goes along with whatever the plan is. Dean looked pleased,"What's going on again Sammy." He said gesturing towards Sam who was deep in thought, he snapped out of his thoughts and spoke,"Random animal attacks all over town, the people think its some kind of wolf, but this part of California doesn't have a single recorded species of wolves in their preserve. I'm thinking werewolf so I decided to look up local legends. So get this, there used to be this family of werewolves who lived in this big house in the woods, they never attacked they just kinda lived. Pretty normal people, kids went to school, parents went to work, just a normal family, except, not. A few years back the house was burnt down, no one knew how, everyone thought it was one of the younger members of the family, Derek, they're all wrong. A group of hunters burnt the house down so you would think they all died but nope a few people survived, but they moved out of Beacon Hills ages ago. The real mystery is why are they back then." Dean and Mackenzie took in the information and they just sat in silence. The impala pulled up in front of the Hills Motel, Dean, Sam, and Mackenzie filed out of the car and walked into the motel and up to the front desk. This was MAckenzie's least favorite part of the job, the shady motels, but she just went along with it, just like everything else in her "new" life. Behind the desk was a tall thin man who didn't look a day over 30, he had a fake smile plastered on his face that made Mackenzie roll her eyes, she stood crossed arm behind the boys as they conned their way into getting a nice room using a fake credit card as usual. "Okay , that will be one room two bed one bath and have a nice day." The man said handing Dean two sets of keys to the room, flashing his fake smile. Mackenzie grabbed her bag from the ground and stormed off to their room, ripping a pair of keys out of Dean's hands. Mackenzie may have agreed to live this life but she still didn't like it and she was still pissed at her brothers, and as far as she knows _they _dragged her into this life. She shoved the key into the lock and let her self into the room, Dean and Sam followed her in. The room was fairly nice, the walls were painted red and the beds actually looked comfortable and clean for once, the bathroom was a decent size and clean. Although she disagreed with the wall color she was surprised at the cleanliness of the room, she was pleased, for once she was somewhere tolerable. "So Kenz, we don't want to completely strip you of your youth like John did to us, and looking at the case, we're, uh, we might be here for awhile. So we're gonna enroll you in Beacon Hills high school." Dean said unpacking guns and knives to clean and prep. Mackenzie ran over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck,"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said excited about starting school for a little while, being a normal teenager for a few weeks. She pulled away and then started to help clean, she took out her small pistol her aunt had given her as a present for her twelfth birthday. She opened up the chamber began to clean,"Wait a second," she said putting the gun down turning to her brother who was deep in though,"Why suddenly do you want me to go to school when you practically just said there's no point?" He side-eyed her,"Because you're seventeen, and its illegal for you to be out of school," Mackenzie rolled her eyes,"that's never stopped you before, remember when the officer stopped us and you claimed I was a fed in training? Why is it so different no?" Dean stayed silent, she though about it a little more, and then it hit her,"Unless, you think there's something going on at the school." Dean smirked, this was a test. Dean always avoided sending her to school, it would draw too much attention plus she needed to learn, watch her two older brothers in action. But now vital information on this case lies in the school, he needed her to see if she could do it. So Dean is gonna send her to school, he never cared about that before, but he needed her help on this case. He needed to send her off to do some independent investigating, perfect time for a test of her skills. Mackenzie shook her head,"You and your damn tests, always gotta test me, send me on my own, see if I'll screw up." The two siblings sat in silence until Sam came back with dinner, after they ate they slept, Mackenzie had a long day ahead of her.


End file.
